Banished Alchemist
by Serina Elric
Summary: These are the accounts of 3 alchemists that were sent across the gate into our world. The 2nd world war has ended and Edward Elric 18 and Alphose Elric 14 are living peacefully. That is until the military of their world comes after a fellow alchemist.
1. Basic Info and Cast

**Basic Info:**

**First off, thank you for taking the time to even look at my FanFiction. This story originally took place before the Movie Conqueror of Shamballa, but I decided that since my fanfiction fit no where into the series' storyline it would be better to just fill in the space that was left after the movie was over. My original fanfiction took place midway through the FMA series and my OC was a 15 year old state alchemist. Eventually, Edward falls in love with her after she brings Ed back to life with alchemy when envy kills him. This alchemic attempt causes her to lose her memory as payment but she ends up getting them back. She ends up having to go back to the other side of the gate where she originally came from and Ed and Al follow her over. Envy tracks them down wanting revenge and my OC sends them back to Amestris. Ed manages to get back to see if my OC is ok but finds that she died of blood loss after defeating envy.**

**I gave the written copy of this story to Vic Mignogna at a convention and decided to make a new fanfiction later on. This is that fanfiction. **

**Cast:**

**Edward Elric**

**Alphonse Elric**

**Serina Craig (A.K.A. Serina Bloom (Me))**

**Seiko Ootori **

**(Other Characters to be announced)**

**Please continue to enjoy the story as it progresses. Your advice and reviews are welcome. ^^ **


	2. New Life

"Clara! What are you thinking!" said a melodramatic boy with brown hair and golden eyes who was wearing a regal attire from the 1800's. "You can't stop me, Daniel! I'm going to run away from this godforsaken place and never come back!" said a young girl with dark caramel hair and emerald eyes wearing a stunning dress only seen in children's' picture books. The girl spoke words of independence and bravery but her voice seemed untrue.

The boy heard the lack of emotion in her voice and sighed. Closing his eye's he pulled off the auburn wig from its place atop his and looked at the girl sincerely. "Serina, your voice is too flat." said the former alchemist. "What? I thought I did better that time. Come on lets go over the lines one more time." Serina said flipping through the pages of the freshly printed script. "Was it really necessary for me to wear this costume while rehearsing lines?" Edward said leaning forward in his seat. "You know that it helps me get into character. Besides you don't look half bad, Edward." She said with a grin.  
>"Serina, we have been working together for 5 months. You're so uptight, call me Ed. Almost everyone else does." he said, not used to someone being so formal with him for a long period of time. "I've tried but it's a habit I call everyone by their full name." Serina stood up from the chair on the empty set. "Maybe I should just stick to costumes and make-up." "That's probably a good idea." He replied jokingly.<p>

It has been 6 months since Alphonse came to live with Ed on this side of the gate and have been living peacefully. Ed and Serina Craig were co-workers in Fritz Lang's movie studio and met up when Ed was forced out of the scientific effects department to take a role after the actor didn't show up. Serina had been in charge of Ed's costume and make-up and started off on the wrong foot. Ed wasn't too fond of this girl who was trying to put him in make-up, and for the first few days that they knew each other he saw Serina, her infamous steel necklace and make-up case as a threat to his reputation.

Eventually, Ed talked to Al about the situation hoping that his brother would agree with him on the subject. He didn't get what he was expecting when Alphonse started feeling sympathy for the girl and told Ed that she was just trying to do her job and that he should apologize and let her do what she was hired to do. Edward, as always, listened to his brother and gave Serina a sincere apology the next day. He also gave her permission to do his make-up for his role. A bright smile spread across her face that day and the end result was that Edward turned out to be a very pretty princess.

Despite that everyone saw Edward in a dress and make-up when the movie was finished recently; hardly anyone could tell it was him thanks to Serina's immense skill. They have been working together since then and have become great friends; even though Ed falls asleep on set and Serina gives him lipstick, blush, and mascara.

After Serina put her pendant back on and changed into her short, simple, lavender dress and Ed into his traditional pants, vest, and brown coat; they made their way back home. Ed and Serina lived the same basic direction so they often traveled together after work. About half of the way home the two of them stop by a pet store where Alphonse worked now.

"Hello, Alphonse." "Hey, Al." said the two of them upon entering the shop. "Brother. Serina. How did rehearsal go?" Al said greeting them with an exceptionally happy tabby. Alphonse had taken up this job knowing he would be able to enjoy himself and Edward agreed with him working there because it would prevent him from bringing home any stray cats when he could just bring them to the shop. Though Alphonse longed for the scientific privileges that they once had as alchemists he felt that this was a better and calmer way of living and that he could always go to the library to read with his brother on days they both had off. Of course since they often read about science and the 'legend' of alchemy they never mentioned their excursions to anyone; not even Serina who was probably the most trustworthy and innocent person they knew.

"Well, it went pretty well but I decided to stick with what I do best, which is putting make-up on your brother." Serina said jokingly with a small laugh. Ed was going to retort to this remark, but instead found himself laughing with her and Al. Ed and Serina waited outside for Alphonse to be given permission from his boss to go home.

As they recited the events of the day and had many laughs, they reached Serina's apartment where her roommate was waiting for her to come home. "Serina, what took you so long? I thought you said it was going to be a short work day and that we would go to the theater to see Ed's movie!" Seiko said leaning out their second story window. "Serina you didn't tell her what my role was in that movie did you!" Ed said knowing that Seiko was willing to poke fun at him at any chance she got.

"Sorry Seiko, going over the lines took a lot longer than promised, and even then it turns out I'm not even going to audition." Serina apologized. She was somewhat disappointed but also relished in the worried expression on Ed's face when she said that they would go and see it tomorrow. Seiko Ootori was Serina's closest friend other than Edward and Alphonse; also she was one of the few Japanese who came to study abroad after the 2nd world war was over. Most people didn't take kindly to her, considering the Japanese had helped the Germans during the war, but Serina wasn't that kind of person. Seiko was as kind and as friendly as Serina but she did have a favorite hobby which was to pick on Edward or anyone who thought ill of her and her friends.

Serina waved goodbye to the Elrics as she enter the front door to their shared home. After disappearing behind the door, she inclined her back against the wood of the door and let out an exhausted and regretful sigh.

"So Serina was having trouble again today?" Al asked his brother on their way home. "Yeah she just can't seem to get her head into the role. She's not really suited to be an actress; she's too honest." Ed explained, finishing his sentence. Drifting from the conversation, Ed caught a glimpse of something he thought he would never see again in his lifetime. Just as they were about to turn a corner, Edward noticed a man dressed in an Amestrinian military uniform.

"Brother? What's wrong? Did you see something?" Al said questioning his brother fervently. "N-No, it was just my eyes playing tricks on me." Edward said reassuring his brother. As they continued walking, only one thought entered Ed's mind…'Why is there an Amestrinian soldier here?"


	3. The Tracker

Edward would have normally gone after the soldier in order to find some clue as to how he had gotten to this side of the gate even after they closed the portal. He thought 'Perhaps he is a state alchemist, but why would he come to this side of the gate in the first place? Was he following us? He can't be here to find information on alchemy.' "Ed? Brother? Your food is getting cold." Al said pulling Ed out of deep thought.

"Huh? Sorry, Al, my head is somewhere else." Ed responded, picking up his fork and taking a bite of his food. "What have you been thinking? You were silent all the way here from Serina's house." Al questioned. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Edward said his mouth full of mashed potatoes. "After all that we've experienced with the homunculi and the gate I'm pretty sure I would believe you." Al said making a point. Edward put down his fork and told his younger brother what he had seen on the way home after they had dropped of Serina.

"Brother if you really saw an Amestrinian soldier then how do you think he got here?" Al said taking this as a serious situation. "I'm not sure; it is possible that they are a state alchemist. We'll have to keep an eye out for him in case there's the possibility that we're somehow involved." Ed said telling Al how to handle the strange encounter. With these circumstances in mind the two of them went to bed ready for what was in store for them tomorrow.

Edward and Alphonse took their usual routes to their separate jobs and both saw nothing of the nostalgic soldier. Edward was greeted by Serina as she normally greeted him and everything seemed alright and nothing was off balance. Edward spent his day tinkering with the machinery that was to be used on set, and Serina kept her post in the dressing rooms of different actors eventually becoming exhausted by running all over the film studio. By the time that their work was done the two of them were given their pay and took a tiresome walk home.

"That 'beautiful young girl' was so stuck up! You don't know how badly I wanted to draw a mustache on her with the eyeliner!" Serina said making their walk somewhat comical. As Ed enjoyed the laughter that came with Serina's daily commentary he stopped short noticing that Serina's exceptional laugh had become suddenly soundless. He drew his attention to her and noticed she had fallen back several paces behind him. She stood frozen with an expression of surprise and worry sculpted on her face as she stared into the window of a café across the street from them. Edward turned to face her and drew near to her wondering what could be the matter. She seemed not to notice him approach and didn't take any notice of him until he placed him hand on her shoulder for a brief moment and asked her what had put her into her daze.

She gave him a smile that looked very much like the one Edward always knew her to give especially to him, but it seemed to have been made hollow of its glad atmosphere and was replaced with the heavy air of fear. "I'm fine, Edward. I was simply reminiscing." Serina shifted her position unsteadily and drew her fingers meticulously through her hair. "Oh my goodness, if I don't get home soon Seiko is going to chew my ear of for it." She said with a nervous laugh. "Yeah…" Edward said agreeing with her. "Have a good day tomorrow! Good-bye!" Serina said running down the cobblestone street and vanishing around a lonely corner. Edward felt the ambiance as he walked become dark and full of anxiety. What had Serina, who was always so jovial, sanguine, and charming, in such a mood that took all of her lightening mood from her surroundings.

Alphonse reported that had seen no trace of the mysterious soldier from the long gone world. Edward said the same and mentioned Serina's strange behavior as well. "That's not like her. Even in some of the worst situations she has been the person who was always smiling and trying to make it better." Al stated. This settled uneasily in Ed's mind and it's never a good thought to know your friend is worried or scared.

Ed couldn't stop his disquieted thoughts long enough to eat his breakfast the next morning and ended up going to the studio with an aching in his stomach. All day he had intended to ask Serina if she had recovered from her strange behavior the other day; unfortunately when Edward went to the closet where Serina would normally be sewing costumes at this time he instead found a girl who clearly looked like Sciezka in her place.

"Sciezka, where's Serina?" Ed asked already guessing what she was going to say. Sciezka was part of the costume department and helped Serina sew when she had the time. When Edward had starred in that movie she had become an avid fan of his and took special care with making his costume. "Oh, her friend Seiko called in for her at said that she was too sick to come in and that someone should stand in for her." She said answered in a friendly tone. "I thought so. Do you think you could give me the number she called from?"

Edward soon found himself in one of the phone booths outside dialing the number that Sciezka had provided for him. Seiko worked at a restaurant where she waited tables and was in charge of keeping out any unwanted customers. She was a tough cookie that Seiko and Edward knew better than anyone that you wanted to be on her good side. Seiko had just finished kicking out a customer that was causing trouble with one of the other waitresses when Izumi, her boss, called for her. "Seiko! Someone is asking for you." Seiko made her way to the back of the restaurant where Izumi was holding the phone out for her.

"Yes? Who is it?" Seiko answered. "It's me, Seiko." "Oh hey, Ed. For what reason do I have the honor of you calling me?" Seiko said jokingly. "I want to know why Serina couldn't come into work today!" Edward said demandingly. "I figured that was the case. Don't worry yourself so much, she'll be fine. Serina just came home yesterday feeling a little faint and didn't fully recover by the time she had to leave." Seiko explained. "It must have been from what she saw yesterday…" Edward said. "What?" Seiko said slightly bewildered. "Seiko, do you know if Serina is afraid of anything or if she has any bad memories?" Edward asked. "Not that she's ever told me but sometimes I wake up at night and I almost always hear her moaning and crying her sleep. I suppose everyone has bad memories, but Serina never tells me about hers." Seiko told his solemnly.

Edward paused and it was silent over the phone. "Hey, Seiko? Is Serina still at home?" He asked with a comforting tone in his voice. "Yeah, I left her there for the day so she could rest." Seiko said wondering what he would do. "I'm going to go see her. I wanna make sure she's okay and maybe I can cheer her up." Edward said his caring smile being carried through in his voice. "I'm sure she'd like that." Seiko said smiling appreciatively. With that they both said goodbye and Seiko waited for the phone to click before going back to work.

Once Ed had finished working with the special effects, he made a bee line for Serina's house. He walked leisurely with his hands in his pockets fully intended to bring a smile to his friend's face and possible get her to explain what made her feel so distressed. Edward was taking the path that he and Serina used to get home after work and suspected that he wouldn't be bothered on his way to see her.

Just as he was coming down the last stretch of the road to reach the apartment, Edward once again came to see the strange soldier that he thought had been a trick of this mind. Edward at first took no heed to what he was doing until approached him and noticed him watching the window of Serina's room. Ed knew nothing of what he wanted with Serina but he did know he had to take action.

"Hey! What's a soldier from Amestris doing in a place like London?" Edward demanded still walking nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets. The soldier made a sudden turn with a questioning expression and Edward clearly saw the silver chain dangling from his pocket. "You! You're the boy who is always following the girl around!" the soldier stated. "Yeah and you're a state alchemist." Edward said stopping several feet away from the man.

The state alchemist was surprised by this statement. "How do you know that? How does someone from this world know about us?" Edward responded, drawing his auto from its hiding place in his pocket "Because I am the Fullmetal Alchemist." The soldier seemed to be in a state of disbelief. "That's impossible we were told that the Fullmetal Alchemist disappeared two and a half years ago!" "Well, that's only partly true. I disappeared as far as Amestris knows. Now enough of that, I wanna know how it was that you got to this side of the gate." Edward demanded.

"I will not be telling you anything!" The alchemist dove his hand into his pocket extracting a transmutation circle. Edward laughed in his head knowing what the outcome would be. As the man placed his hands on the circle he discovered that there was no reaction. "What's going on!" the soldier exclaimed. "What a shame. It seems you didn't know that alchemy doesn't work here." Edward approached the man and forcefully lifted him by the collar. "Now tell me why you're here!" The soldier stayed silent; Edward slugged him with his automail arm to persuade him. "Answer me, Damn it!"

The soldier gave in without any further persuasion and said "I-I was told to follow the girl alchemist and capture her to bring her back to Central Head Quarters to have her executed!" Edward questioned so many things. 'Who w this girl alchemist? Is it Serina? What do they want with her? Why does she need to be killed!' The soldier was trembling in Edward's hands and within a moment he was out cold with a blow from Edward's.

The Fullmetal Alchemist left the soldier unconscious the street and advanced upon the door and knocked softly. There was no answer. "Serina, its Edward!", he called. Still it was silent inside. Edward put his hand on the door knob and found that the door was left unlocked. He took it upon himself to enter the house and search for Serina. Edward walked through the house calling her but received no response from Serina. He began his trek up stairs and could hear something; noises from the last room.

It was Serina's room and what he heard was crying. He slowly made his way to the door and looked inside at his distraught friend. There were no lights except for the light come from the window. This made the room bright enough for Edward to see Serina sitting with her knees drawn to her chest. He entered the room and saw familiar markings lining the edge to the ceiling. 'It's clearly alchemy.' Edward said in his mind.

Serina had taken notice of Ed and wiped away her tears. "Edward what are you doing here?" she asked still sobbing slightly. "I came to see if you were ok, but instead I found a state alchemist outside tracking you." Serina knew where they were headed in this conversation and sat up straight with her feet on the floor. "Alright…I'm an alchemist."


	4. Secrets

Serina was going to tell Edward everything that he had been suspecting for the past couple of days and he knew that Alphonse should come to hear this too. Serina called him over telling him that there was something of high importance. Her voice sounded so distressed that Al made an effort to get out of work early to rush over. Ed answered the door and they all joined in the dinning room. Serina had made tea for them all as an excuse to think things through and to find a way to relax before letting out such a big secret.

The two brothers kept their eyes on her waiting for her to speak first considering it was her who was putting her faith in them. After having thought pensively about what to say, Serina set down her cup and looked at her dear friends sincerely. "Ok…to start I am not from Wales like I've been telling you since we met. I am a former resident of Rejo, a town just north of Central City in Amestris." Serina said completing her first confession. This didn't surprise the brothers all too much considering she had already told them of her alchemic origins.

"I had been fascinated with science in general since my father became a chemistry teacher at an Amestrinian University. I was probably about 14 when I first discovered alchemy; I got wrapped up in the formulas and the many ways I could use it around the house. I was always showing off what few skills I had learned so far in my training that is until it resulted in the hospitalization of my sister." This statement brought the brothers to a stand still with both of them putting down their tea to give her their sympathy.

"Her name was Luci; she was my older sister and she got severely hurt when I used my alchemy to create a metal sword for our games of make believe. We were in the middle of an imaginary fight when I struck her. The sword I had created turned out to be sharper than anticipated and it cut deep into her chest. We took her as fast as we could to a hospital in central but it was all over after only a few moments in the emergency room." Serina paused as her hands shook and were made known by the rattling of her cup against the tea plate.

"I killed her…I killed my own sister when I was just barley 14!" Serina's voice was growing in fear and sadness. Edward reaches out to her and took her hand; giving her a reassuring looks along with his brother. They understood the kind of pain she felt and were ready to be at her side. Serina nodded regaining her nerve and continuing her story. "I spent a long time simply staying away from others and dedicating myself to my studies. I was going to make up for what I had done to my sister by doing mine and her work. One day while in a store, I found an old book of alchemy and purchased it hoping to learn something useful. I stumbled upon an alchemic taboo that I'm sure you are more than familiar with." Serina was referring to human transmutation and the Elric brother could tell this story was going down hill fast.

"I was 16 and I had moved into a small apartment in central when I made my attempt to bring back her soul." Serina was cut off when Alphonse asked "Just her soul? Why didn't you bring back her whole body?" "Because I was scared; I was aware of the risk that came with this procedure and I wanted to see just what I could accomplish. I succeeded in bringing back her soul at the expense of taking some years off my life." Serina stated. "What happened to her? Where is her soul?" Edward asked. "Right here, so I can always have her near me." Serina said this and reached for the pendant of her necklace. The front side was seemingly flat but on the back to Elrics observed the obvious presence a transmutation circle engraved into the metal's surface.

"Your sister's soul is in that necklace?" Alphonse said surprised. "Yes. I didn't want anyone to know what I had done so I put her in the necklace where the only person who can hear her voice is the one that wears it. She has become a part of me; she is my conscience and the one who I speak to when no one is there. After having brought her back I knew that someone was bound to suspect me after creating such a commotion the night I sealed her in the necklace. I knew that I would be less of a suspect if I were to join the military so I took the state alchemist exam."

"It was easy enough to pass, but through out the time I never wore he necklace in fear that there would be someone who would notice my sister hiding on the back of it. I was notified of my success in the exam and was given my nickname, I was supposed to be the Divine Alchemist had I not been deemed for execution as soon as I took the exam." "Executed!" Edward said in alarm. "Let me explain. I was told that I was to receive my license the next day on my first assignment. I came to HQ wearing my sister's necklace as a good luck charm. I entered the lab where I would conduct research with other alchemists; before I knew it I was struggling against the soldiers."

"I was asked where I had put the homunculus; they were referring to my sister and of course I didn't answer them. Since they found they couldn't get anything out of me opened the gate and threw me in. I though I was going to die I'm sure that was their intention, but luckily for me I ended up here." Serina concluded the first part of the story and allowed the Elrics to make their comments.

"It's almost exactly like how I got here through the gate; I didn't know how I got here either. I wanted to get back home to Al and the others so badly and I would have escaped when the gate was opened 6 months ago but I had to come back and close the gate." Edward stated. "Wait, did you say six months ago!" Serina said leaving her melancholy state. "That's right, Serina. It's the same time that I crossed over the gate and came here." Al responded. "I guess that explains a lot. You see I had planned not soon after I had come here to try and get back. After having been here a year I finally found a way to open the gate to get back home and I successfully opened it exactly 6 months ago."

"I had sacrificed my own gate so that I could cross over even if it meant losing my ability to use alchemy. Just as I was crossing over, the gate rejected me and ejected me back to this side of the gate leaving me with no way of getting back. The only reason I could ever do alchemy now is because I still have my sister's soul with me and I can borrow the power of her gate, but without her I'm not an alchemist."

"After I gave up using alchemy for my sister's sake I decided I needed to live normally. I went to search for a place where I could find a job to take my mind off of things. I came across a job at the studio and found that changing the appearance of others really helped keep me distracted, but everything I did, everything I created, was made under the influence of my previous life in Amestris. If you haven't noticed some of my handy work makes people look quite Amestrinian doesn't it?" Serina stated. It was true much of what Serina made looked like it had come from Amestris; the clothes, the makeup, even the style she created them in. Edward wondered why he hadn't noticed it before.

"Not to long after I started working there I met Seiko when I went to her restaurant. She was my waitress and I noticed quite quickly that she was Japanese, but that didn't matter; she was kind. While I ate, a man was complaining about how he didn't want a filthy Japanese girl serving him his food (don't forget this takes place after WW2). I hating seeing her be mistreated to I spoke up against him. Of course he didn't listen to a word I said and struck me down calling me a traitor. He was thrown out and everything went back to normal. After that, Seiko became my friend and I moved in with her. The rest you all know."

With the conclusion of Serina's confession it was the Elrics' turn to say what they knew and ask their questions and make their statements. "It sounds like you've been through almost the same things we have. I can see why you would want to go home." Alphonse said. "But I want to know, why would you want to go back to Amestris? Do you have anything or anyone there waiting or you?" Edward asked.

This statement made Serina's eyes widen and she began to think. She looked at them directly with an embarrassed and regretful smile. "You know, I really don't have anything waiting for me in my old home. I guess I was just scared of being in a place where there was no one like me; where I couldn't tell anyone what I was. I don't have to be scared now, because I have close friends who know exactly what I've been through." Serina smiled a smile that had supposedly disappeared and that the two brothers knew so well.

The Elrics we happy to se her in better spirit but Edward had one more question. "Serina, I know you saw the Amestrinian soldier while we were walking home the other day. Would you happen to know why they are here?" Serina looked seriously at him and said, "They came to complete my exacution."


	5. Assult

Having heard the motives of the Amestrinian soldier who was out to kill Serina, the Elrics took it into their own hands to keep her safe. Of course Ed would be by her side at all times while at work and would be her personal body guard along with Al since they always picked him up from work on the way. Serina, though she knew she was in danger, acted as though it was just another day. The Elrics knew better though; Serina was having nervous ticks like coming her fingers through her hair and looking around like someone was watching her.

Edward was concerned that Serina would be paranoid for the rest of her life unless they found a way to get rid of the threat that Amestris had pressed on her. Alphonse felt the same way and knew that they had to stop the soldiers from coming here or would somehow have to contact the Amestrinian military from this side of the gate. Seeing as how that final option was nearly impossible their first course of action was to find out how the soldiers were getting here in the first place. It was clear that everyone who came over was an alchemist so the Elrics would have the upper hand seeing as none of them knew that alchemy didn't work here.

For the next month no soldiers were seen but there was also no sign of their method of entry into this word. The three alchemists were not sure whether to be relieved or worried about this so they continued this routine.

One day Serina was finishing her work early. "I'll come with you." Edward said taking of the gloves he wore while building the special effect machines. "Edward, the soldiers haven't appeared in a month and besides anyone can look at your work and tell u aren't near done. Don't worry I'll stay with Alphonse at the pets shop and then we can walk home as usual." Serina said reassuringly to the protective blond. Ed looked back at his work and did admit that he had a long way to go before being finished. He turned back to Serina who was already walking out and yelled after here, "Alright, but you better be careful or I'll say 'I told you so!'"

Serina giggled at this remark and walked out as Ed repositioned his gloves on his hands and went back to making the blue-prints for the project. Serina was kicking a pebble down the cobblestone street and was only block away from the pet shop. She thought how grateful she was to have two great friends like Ed and Al who even bothered to care about the problem she was in. These thoughts caused her to drift off into fantasy and daydreams. She thought what would change after the soldiers were gone? Would things go back to how they were before they came or would Edward and Alphonse see her differently? What did they think of her now that they knew her secret? As these thoughts filled her head, Serina paid no mind to her surroundings or of the shadows lurking in the alley she had just passed.

It had just been a short hour since Serina left and Ed was putting the final details on the blue-prints before handing them into the mechanics. "Great job as expected, Ed." said the mechanic. "Yeah, see you tomorrow." Edward said as he exited through the studio doors. Edward found himself kicking the same pebble as Serina when he made his way to the pet shop and also started to drift off into deep thought. He started to question certain things like, did Serina know we were alchemists the whole time? If she did why didn't she tell us about this to begin with? With all she's been through I can understand if she would have trouble trusting anyone without questioning the outcome; I mean we've known her for 7 months and we only found out the truth about her a month ago."

Before Edward realized it he was standing at the door of the shop and Alphonse was waving at him from within. Ed entered through the door and the bells rang as he greeted his younger brother. "How did work go today, Ed?" Al asked as he put one of the cats back in its place. "What, she didn't tell you?" Ed asked curiously.

"What do you mean brother?"

"Well, Serina finished her work and hour ago and said she'd come here and wait for me to get here."

"I haven't seen Serina once all day." Alphonse finished.

The Elrics stopped and thought; they came to the same conclusion, leading them almost leaping out the door and yelling out frantically the name of their friend. "Serina!" called out the two brothers as they ran up and down the street calling for her and hearing no response. "Did you find her?" Alphonse asked out of breath as he rejoined his brother in front of the shop. "No. We've been searching for half an hour, where the hell could she have gone!" Edward said just as out of breath.

"She could have gone home, brother."

"No, she told me she'd be here. She wouldn't say that then not show up. She knows that it would make us worry."

"Then where else would she be?"

From the corner of their eye, the two brothers saw a blue light that was out of place but more familiar to them than anything they'd seen in the past few months. They ran toward the light of the now rare transmutation and came towards a dark alley way. What they saw wouldn't have surprised them had they been in Amestris, but having been without alchemy for so long the two of them were quite surprised to see 2 state alchemists pinned to the wall with what looked like what used to be the ground. Serina was sitting with her back to the alley wall several feet away from the 2 soldiers. Ed and Al ran passed the soldiers and ran over to their friend who was grasping her hand and drawn into herself. "Serina, what happened?" Alphonse asked. "Did they hurt you…your lip is bleeding!" Edward said examining the smudged blood around the corner of her mouth.

Serina looked up at the two of them and trembled as she let relief take over. She let go of her aching hand, withdrew her knees from her chest, and outstretched her arms and leapt to embrace the two of them. Serina's eyes were lined with tears and she was letting out shaking breaths telling the brothers just how terrified she had been. She was holding onto them so tightly they thought she may not let go of them for quite some time. "I was so scared that they were going to take me away from you two. They were going to take me back and kill me! I tried to fight back but they hit me. I wiped my mouth and by old habit I tried to transmute…I didn't think it was going to work… I just so glad that you found me!" The two brothers smiled and embraced her as they helped her to her feet.

Ed and Al took Serina home and were not surprised to see her head directly to her room and fall asleep. While she slept they decided that they would stay for the night and keep watch over her. Edward allowed himself into the kitchen and made himself and Alphonse a pot of tea. "This isn't good, brother. What if we leave her alone again and we don't get to her in time or if she can't do alchemy like she did this time?" "That's not gonna happen, Al. Cause we're gonna keep a closer eye on her from now on." Edward said setting down the tea pot on the table. "How are we going to do that?" "We're gonna move out of our apartment that we're in now and move into the one down stairs." Edward said sipping his tea. "But brother, the apartment we're in now used to belong to you and your friend Alphonse Heindrich?" Al asked knowing the place held some memories for Edward. Ed paused and put down his tea cup and said, "I know but I'm sure that just like how me and Alphonse took care of Noah that he would want us to take care of Serina just as well."

Al nodded his head in approval when the two of them heard someone come through the front door. "I'm home!" Seiko called down the hall. "Welcome back, Seiko." Alphonse called back. Seiko entered the dining room with a smile and said "So what's going on? You guys don't visit us often." "It's about Serina. She was jumped today and got hurt; luckily we were able to find her in time to stop anything bad from happening to her." Edward explained, lying through his teeth. "How did she get hurt? Is she okay? Where is she?" Seiko said in concern for her friend. "Shhh! She's sleeping right now and don't worry. She was hit and her wrist was injured but she's fine other than that." Ed said trying to get her to calm down.

Seiko calmed down and took up a cup of tea after glancing to Serina's bed room. "Hey Seiko, is the apartment down stairs still available for sale?" Edward asked. Seiko drew her attention from her cup of tea and responded, "Yeah, are going to move out of your old place?" "Yes, you see we have reason to believe that the people who jumped her today are targeting her specifically for some reason." Edward explained. "Then we should call the authorities!" Seiko said heading for the phone. "No, I don't think that would be the best for Serina. If you had seen how scared she was when she was caught by those guys you would agree that getting the police involved would just bring her unwanted attention and make her anxious." Alphonse said, making Seiko consider how Serina would feel about the situation.

"Your right, sometimes I get ahead of myself and forget that Serina has trouble with trusting people and more emotionally fragile than I am." Seiko said taking her seat back. "I really appreciate you guys taking care of her so much. I can't spend all my time with her so it makes me feel better that you are helping out when I can't." "It's not a problem. Serina is as much a friend to us as she is to you." Al said. Seiko smiled and said, "Well since you're moving in down stairs and I have work off tomorrow I will be more than happy to help you out." "That would be great. Thanks, Seiko." Ed said with an appreciative smile. Ed and Al bid Seiko goodbye and told her they'd be back to move in the next day. As they left they knew that once again their lives were going to be changed by the horrible effects alchemy has had on the people closest to them.


	6. Precaution and Capture

Edward and Alphonse kept to their word and came back to Seiko's place the next day carrying a few boxes full of their things. They had already moved out of their last apartment and were over to their new home before Serina had even woken up. The apartment down stairs was very similar to Serina and Seiko's and Ed and Al were finished unpacking pretty quickly. Seiko had made them breakfast and just as they were sitting down to eat they heard footsteps and turned to see Serina coming down the stairs rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Morning!" She called into the kitchen. "Good morning." Edward replied carrying a plate over to her. "Wha…What are you guys doing here?" She said taking the plate gratefully. "We moved into the apartment down stairs." Alphonse explained before taking a bite from his plate. "Why the sudden move? Is it because of what happened last night?" Serina said sitting down by Seiko.

"Yeah, we wanted to be able to keep a closer eye on you in case you're attacked again so Seiko agreed to help us with moving in." Serina turned to Seiko who smiled somewhat guiltily. "Guys you don't have to go through all this trouble I can take care of myself." Serina said feeling like a bother to her friends. "Nonsense; is it so wrong that we want to help out a friend in trouble?" Seiko said rather loudly to make her point. "Well no, but…" "Then it's fine. Don't worry so much Serina we've got your back." Seiko said grinning broadly. Serina sighed in defeat and smiled thankfully at her friends sitting around her.

During their time at the breakfast table when Serina wasn't paying attention to the conversation, Edward realized something. For the first time he had noticed that there were slight changes in her smile as though she were having a conversation in her head. "Hey Serina?" "Huh? Oh what is it?" Before Edward could ask about her strange behavior he noticed the clock just over her shoulder. He quickly took one last bite of his breakfast before grabbing his coat. "Serina it's already 9:30!" "Oh no; we'll be late! We'll see you guys later and I'll make dinner to thank you all for this!" Alphonse and Seiko relaxed as they waved Serina and Edward good bye seeing as they didn't start work until noon.

The two of them ran frantically down the street towards the studio. When they were half way there Serina ran out of breath and stopped short on her high heeled brown boots panting heavily. Edward turned back and stood in front of her waiting for her to catch her breath. "I hate running. Don't wait for me Edward go ahead. I can deal with a scolding from the boss." Without a word Edward swept Serina right off her nimble feet onto his back and began running down the street. "Edward what are you doing!?" "Carry you." He said with a playful grin on his face. "We'll still be late though." Serina said putting her arms around his neck, there by accepting the ride. "Better late than never, right?"

The two of them laughed wholeheartedly as Edward raced down the street with Serina on his back with her commanding him to go faster. They sped around the corner still laughing when they arrived at the studio, 10 minutes late. The head of the backstage works division didn't give them too much trouble but Serina did have to stay late that night to work on the costumes for the new picture they were working on. Something was off about their boss today. This meant Edward could either stick around for three hours after seven and wait for her to finish, or go to the pet shop to meet Al and Seiko and hope that Serina made it there safely on her own. He knew just how well that went the last time he left her alone so waiting was his best option.

The two of them worked round the clock all day and even when Edward was done for the day Serina was still busy pricking her fingers in sewing related incidents in the costume department. She probably wouldn't be bleeding from her delicate finger tips on the clean cloth she was sewing together if Edward hadn't been distracting her with conversation. They talked more about things they already knew about each other and learned some things that they didn't know about each other. Serina had apparently taken lessons in sword play at a young age and was still skilled in the practice though the use of a blade still brought back bad memories for her. Edward told her all about the events that took place during the time before Alphonse arrived from the other side of the gate and Serina gave Ed her condolences for Alfons Heiderich.

Just as the third hour was ending, their boss, who was the one keeping them there, stepped in and said, "Serina, we have a new trainee coming into the make-up team tomorrow and I need you to teach her the ropes so I have some info about her in my office I need to give you." "Alright then; this will only be a minute, Edward." Edward nodded and stayed behind seeing as he could trust her. Serina followed her boss to the office obediently not knowing what was truly wanted of her. She entered the open door of the office and closed the door behind her. Upon turning to face her employer she found herself captured by an Amestrinian soldier with a handkerchief over her face. She made a muffled scream of alarm and tried to fight her way out of his grip before falling unconscious due to the chloroform.

"Good work. Now let's get her out of her before her friend comes looking for her." Upon being addressed by the soldier, the woman who the young alchemists had thought to be their manager was using alchemy to assume her old appearance as a state alchemist. The two of them carried Serina's unconscious body stealthily out the back door of the studio leaving Edward aware of her kidnapping. Edward was waiting impatiently while tapping his foot and mumbled to himself asking how long this conversation could possibly take. Finally after his impatience gnawed at him for a good 3 minutes (he lacks patience as a virtue) he headed straight for the office, shocked to find it devoid of any sign of Serina. Instantly knowing that Serina had been taken, Edward raced out of the studio calling her name wildly in worry. The state alchemist and the soldier, who were not far down the street but out of Edward's sight, heard his calls. "We have to pick up the pace." The female alchemist let go of Serina and the soldier heaved her over his shoulder in one fluid movement. Unbeknownst to him they had left something behind that would be the undoing to their success.

Edward sprinted the perimeter of the studio quickly and his anxiety grew with each step. Finally he decided to go get Alphonse to help him search for their kidnapped friend. Much time was spent searching all the streets that could have been taken. Alphonse stopped to catch his breath after having raced down 4 city blocks. His breathing settled and he could hear something; a noise. It sounded like the light clinking of metal. Al searched for the source and it didn't take long to find Serina's steel pendant shaking on the cobble stone street. The fact that it shook gave Alphonse second thoughts about picking it up but then again it may give them a clue as to where they kidnappers were headed. He snatched the pendant from the ground and moments after doing so he heard the voice of a teenage girl in his head say, "Alphonse! Thank god!" Out of surprise, Al phones dropped the necklace with a yell and it began to shake again as it had before he picked it up. Edward came running around the corner after hearing the scream wondering what had caused it. "Al, what happened?" "Brother, the necklace just talked to me." Alphonse said turning back to look at the shaking pendant. "The necklace…Serina's sister!" Edward quickly deduced this picked up the necklace and heard the young female voice in his head.

"Edward, there's trouble Serina was kidnapped by two Amestrinian soldiers. One of them is an alchemist." Maria informed him. "Which way did they go?" asked Alphonse who was now holding the other end of the chain. "Before I fell off of Serina I think they were headed to the old weapons factory that burned down a year ago." Edward dropped his end of the chain and tore off leaving Alphonse with Maria to follow behind him. Alphonse could tell Edward was in a tense state of worry that drove him forward with a near wheezing breath.

Serina was finally drawing out of the chloroform and her vision began to focus. Her first reaction was to stand and take a look around, but when she tried to use her hands to pull herself up she found them tied behind her back. From what she could see the room was dimly lit with a high ceiling and large broken windows. After her eyes focused themselves in the darkness she could see that she was in a factory of some sort and that there were two Amestrinian soldiers standing in the center of the building. The female was an alchemist she was certain of that and the man was just a foot soldier. If Serina could focus all senses and fight of that after effects of the chloroform she may have a chance of sneaking out and finding help. She got up to kneeling and tried her best to stand. Once she got to her feet she wobbled a bit, still gaining her balance. Serina walked towards the exit but hadn't maintained enough balance to avoid knocking over a box loaded with pistols that had never made it out of the building and were slightly charred. The soldier turned swiftly to the noise and Serina began to run in a lopsided line to the door. Before she had even come close to freedom the soldier had grabbed her by the ends of her hair and pulled her back. She screamed in the pain of having her hair used as a rope to pull her back towards the center of the room. "We were hoping you wouldn't cause us any trouble and we could deal with you before you woke up but apparently the gate is taking it's time to open." The mention of the gate from the female soldier sent Serina into a panic and she squirmed to escape the man's grip. He pulled her hair again to silence her and she let out a small whimper. Serina saw no method of escape without Maria there around her neck and saw that hope that she would have luck on her side and find help coming her way. Luck was far ahead of her wish and it had sent a group of rescuers who were entering the back entrance of the dilapidated factory and had their kidnapped comrade in their sights.

Edward, Alphonse, and Maria saw the two soldier holding Serina captive near a large transmutation circle that glowed a dim gold as though it had already been activated but was having a late reaction. "What are they doing?" Alphonse wondered in a low whisper. "They're trying to open the gate so they can take Serina back to Central command warehouse 12 to be executed, but because this is a secret military operation they can't attract attention to themselves by opening a gate on the other side so it takes a longer for it to open." Alphonse relayed the information to Edward which gave him some relief. "Then we still have time. They're out in the open so there's not chance of a sneak attack." Edward looked around for some sort of advantage and saw the box of charred pistols that Serina had knocked over before they arrived. A grin spread across his face and guided Al over to his plan for liberating their companion.


	7. Final Alram

The transmutation circle shined brighter and Serina didn't take her eyes off the door hoping that her rescue would come bursting in. "Any minute now the portal will open and you won't have to worry about being on the run, Miss Bloom." said the state alchemist. Serina tried to cast out her worry and concentrate all her energy on praying for liberation.

Meanwhile Ed, Al, and Maria were creeping up behind the soldiers and getting closer to the overturned box of pistols. Ed was relaying a plan to his brother and Maria as the soldiers waiting patiently, the foot soldier still holding Serina roughly by her hair. The transmutation was starting to reach full activation and the wind in the factory started blowing stronger. "Be ready. The gate only has a small window of time since we don't have someone opening the gate for us back home. We'll have to toss her in." It seemed that there was no hope for Serina and her last resort was to yell for help when the man lifted her to her feet. With a quick slap across the face, the soldier silenced her cries. The soldier quickly picked her up and held her under her arm. He turned to face the center of the room where the gate would open up. He realized this was a mistake when he felt an agonizing pain in his arm and dropped Serina on the ground without warning. The gun shot still rang out through the factory and the two soldiers and Serina swiveled around to see Edward and Alphonse armed with alchemically modified guns Ed's palm cut to perform the transmutation.

Serina's spirits lifted and her happiness outshined the bruise on her face. "Edward! Alphonse!" Then she noticed the necklace around Al's neck. "You found Maria!" "She helped us get here." Alphonse smiled. "I'm afraid it's a wasted effort, boys. You're friend here is a criminal in our country and as a representative of that country' military it's my job to take her back for execution." Edward figured he hadn't used his military authority in a while. "Well, seeing as I'm a representative of that same military I'm going to have to petition against you're orders." The two soldiers looked at him with frustrated and questioning expressions. "Who do you think you are?" the female soldier said through gritted teeth. "I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist." Edward grinned with pride at being able to say his name again.

Shock came across the soldiers' faces. Serina's face was cast down away from the gaze of everyone in the room. The shock left the soldier's faces and the female soldier began to laugh at some secret that she was keeping. "What's so funny!?" Edward demanded to know. The state alchemist stifled her laughter. "I can't believe the irony. I've heard about the youngest state alchemist in the military who retired decades ago. He was the one who put into motion the law that brought us to have this girl killed." She stood at attention and saluted Edward with a snide grin. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Colonel Elric." Edward didn't believe a word she was saying. Not only was he not a Colonel but he couldn't believe that he was the one responsible for the law that developed beyond his control and for being the one having Serina lead to execution. "Don't listen to them brother they're lying!" Edward came to his senses aimed the gun at the soldiers. "Let her go now and go back to where you came from." Edward said rage fully. "No, can do, Colonel." Said the soldier recovering from the gun shot in his arm. Edward Shot again disabling the soldier's other arm. While the soldier was busy screaming out in pain Edward advanced on the soldiers with intense speed and Alphonse followed behind.

In defense, the female soldier used the philosopher's stone that was in her pocket watch to create a wall. With the remaining blood on this palm Edward transmuted his automail into a blade and combated the female alchemist. Alphonse wasted no time with defeating the wounded foot soldier and ran to Serina's side to untie her. Once her hands were free she turned to face the transmutation circle that was moments away from opening the gate. Suddenly the wind picked up to a great speed and whipping their hair violently and pushed them away from the center of the room. The female soldier watched as the gate was beginning to open Edward took he distraction as an opportunity. Ed bludgeoned the female soldier over the head, knocking her unconscious and ran over to join Serina and Alphonse. "Is there any way to close it?" Al spoke of the wind. "No, but think of it. This is your chance to return to Amestris." Serina replied. "But wouldn't it take us back to Amestris' future?" Al asked. "Not if you two go first. Since you are not from my time it will redirect the path through the gate and take you back home." Serina's words gave them new hope. Even though Seiko and Serina had given them company they had been missing their friends and their lives back in Amestris.

"Serina, come with us." Edward said. "What?" Serina was baffled at the thought that they would what her to come. "You can start over with us. We will be the only ones who know you're secret." Serina pondered Edwards reassuring words over the whistling winds and smiled in agreement. They all stood at the edge of the transmutation circle and waited. They saw a crack in the earth start to spread out to form a swirling vortex in the ground now that the gate had been fully activated. "You two have to go first." Serina instructed. The boys nodded and knowing that they didn't have much time jump into the gateway. The boys looked back over their shoulders they saw Serina getting ready to jump. Once Serina was certain the path through the gate had changed she leaped. Not knowing that the foot soldier had regained consciousness Serina screamed in shock when he grabbed her ankle and left her hanging within the threshold of the gate. "Serina!" Edward and Alphonse wished she could go back and get her but they were already being pulled into the gate. In a last ditch effort Serina unlaced the boot the soldier was holding onto and began to free fall through the space after being set free. Serina tumbled as she fell and screamed as the small tentacle like hands started to swarm around her.

The Elric brothers were alarmed to see such a sight because the same had not happened to them. The reason Serina was being attacked by the beings in the gate was because she was no longer and alchemist and that made her an easy target when she had fallen behind the Elrics and had no means of protection. "I'm coming, Serina!" Edward desperately tried to reach back for Serina, but the gate dwelling creatures wouldn't allow him to interfere and kept pulling him back. Alphonse wanted to stop Edward from suffering through his struggle but couldn't help but understand why he was doing it. It was no use, they were reaching the end of the gate and Serina's screams and struggling had begun to die down.

Edward regained consciousness and found himself in the Central City Military Hospital. "Decided to join the living, Fullmetal?" The familiar and somewhat abhorred voice caused Edward to shoot up from the hospital sheets. "Mustang!?" That's exactly who was standing by Edward's hospital bed with a comforting and familiar smirk. The baffled look on Edward's face let Mustang know that he didn't know what questions to ask. "You gave us all a big surprise showing up with a huge explosion in the 12th warehouse. And don't worry your brother is already up and moving." "What about Serina!?" Edward jumped out of the hospital bed with this sentence. "The girl? She didn't have any external wounds but Edward the gate took its toll on her." Mustang's expression didn't reassure Edward of his friend's condition. "She's…she's not…" Edward's voice was trembling in worry and his eyes were taken by anxiety. "Calm down, Edward. She's not dead. Alphonse is with her; she's in room 131 in the emergency wing."

Edward wasted no time rushing down the halls to the specified room to see the state of his friend. He skidded to a halt in front of room 131 and caught his breath. Edward stepped inside and he was first greeted by Alphonse who sat in a seat by the window. "Brother, it's good to see you're awake." Alphonse smiled lightly. Serina turned her head to greet Edward with a smile though he was scarred that he didn't have the strength to smile back. Just like the time Dietrich Eckart crossed over to the side of the gate Serina had patches of black substance from the gate sticking to her skin. She had a black crescent shaped blob around her left eye, another patch on her neck, and there were many more hidden under the sheets and the hospital gown. The hospital had her heart on a pulse keeper and a drip system. It was a sad sight but, Edward gave her the brightest tone within his power. "Hey, Serina. Good to see you in high spirits." "We were wondering if you were ever gonna wake up." Serina replied brightly. "How long was I out?" Ed asked sitting across the bed from Al. "Not that long. We only got her about 2 days ago." Alphonse replied. "So what did the doctors say?" Edward asked looking to his brother. "It's nothing serious. Serina is just undergoing some internal healing and somehow the both of us came through with no wounds just a minor concussion." Al's answer was sprinkled with a tone of denial. "Hey, Al. I'm feeling a bit hungry how about we go to the cafeteria. Do you want anything, Serina?" Edward stood and put on hand on the door, Al standing beside him. "A glass of milk would be wonderful." Edward felt irritated as Serina smiled jokingly. "Of all the things you had to ask for you ask me to come in contact with that abomination." He replied jokingly back. "I love milk." Serina said with a laugh.

The two brothers left the emergency wing and headed towards the cafeteria. All the while Ed carried a serious countenance and Al a somber one. They got their food and sat down at an empty table; Edward asked Alphonse without hesitation, "Tell me the truth. What's wrong with Serina?" Al knew this question was coming and didn't waste time avoiding it. "She's like teacher was, brother. The soldiers were planning on having the gate kill her to begin with by having her pay the toll for them as they went through. Serina didn't know any better so she came back with us. She's missing some vital organs and the doctors aren't sure what will happen to her." Al's explanation just raised more guilt in Edward's soul. It was his fault he thought. He was the one who asked her to come with them.

Edward didn't eat a thing during lunch and simply headed back to Serina's room with her glass of milk. Al in the meantime was in the lobby calling a hotel for Edward and him to stay in that night. Serina was more than happy to see Edward and the biggest smile he had ever seen was present. "See you survived. Carrying milk won't kill you." Edward chuckled and handed her the glass. Serina took the glass happily and put it to her lips. Edward raised an eyebrow at her when she drank the entire glass with one breath as though she hadn't had anything to drink for days. Serina's eyes widened and she set down the glass quickly coughing violently. "Hey, take it easy. Are you okay?" Edward asked putting a hand on her back. "Yeah, I just drank it too quickly." Serina laid back on the elevated cot so she was resting but still sitting up to glance over at Edward who suddenly had a concerned expression.

"What's bothering you?" Serina placed a hand on one of his fists that was rested on his knees. Edward looked at her apologetically. "Serina, do you blame me for this happening to you? For making that law in the future that nearly got you killed?" "Edward, of course not. You couldn't have known about it. Besides the all the good you've done for me outweighs anything that I could possibly blame you for. Edward, you are me a loving friend who truly cares about me and I'm more thankful for that than you could ever know. I never got far anywhere and never thought anyone would give me a second thought. You changed my mind and made me see what I was capable of." Serina pulled him forward in a tight embrace. "Thank you." Edward was shaken by the pure forgiveness and lack of accusation he was receiving from Serina and wrapped his arms around her as silent thanks for her forgiveness. Serina pulled back and smiled at him before yawning tiredly. "I'm exhausted." Serina laid back once again pulling the blankets up close. "I want you to stand by me always no matter what. Promise?" Edward smiled and patted her head in assurance. "I promise." If Edward had known what was going to happen once she closed her eyes he wouldn't have let her fall asleep. While Edward watched Serina drift peacefully of to sleep he was brought back to his senses when he heard the pulse keeper change. He looked up and saw what was going to haunt him for the rest of his days; Serina's heart beat was slowing. "No, Serina! Wake up! Someone get a doctor in here!" Despite Edward's cries for help he was only heard by a nurse and Al who were coming down the hall.

The two of them came into the room and Al saw the horrifying stats on the pulse keeper. The nurse gasped and ran off to get the nearest doctor. All the while Edward was holding Serina by the shoulders and shook her lightly while pleading for her wake up. With every passing moment the pulse keeper alarm went off faster and faster. Edward was tearing up and Alphonse stood behind him with a fretful expression. Before they knew it and before the doctor had even arrived the pulse keeper sounded a continual alarm. It still haunts them to this day…


	8. The Silence and Reawakening

Edward was frozen in place at the sight of a single line being shown on the pulse keeper. Alphonse stood beside him putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Edward held Serina close feeling her skin turn ice cold and watch the color leave her skin. The ice cold of her skin sank into Edward's heart and stayed there along with her feeling of guilt. The doctors came in and saw the sorrowful sight. They gave their apologies to the brothers and tried desperately to pry Serina away from Edward's grip. Edward refused to release her and he protested against the doctor's reasoning for taking her away. After much comforting and words from Alphonse, Edward reluctantly let her free from his grasp.

Edward and Alphonse returned to the hotel that they had reservations for; neither of them spoke a word the entire way. Time passed as though the world would come crumbling down at any moment and it almost did for the brothers. A few hours after they had arrived in their room there was a knock on the door. Alphonse stood to answer the door sin Edward refused to withdraw himself from his spot on the bed with his face to the wall. There was a man standing outside the door with a clip board and documents in hand. "I'm sorry to bother you gentlemen. I truly am sorry for your loss." Al nodded and questioned the man as to what he had come to them for. "Well, we wanted information on what we should do about Miss Serina Bloom's funeral." The man said glancing down at his clipboard. Edward turned about on the bed and faced the man beyond the threshold. "Does she have any family that I should go to?" the man asked with no ill intent. Leaving out Maria from that question they answered no. "Where would you like to have her buried?" the man said taking down the information. Alphonse didn't know where to have her put then Edward interjected, "Risembool." Alphonse glanced at his brother. "Alright then. Shall I meet you both in Risembool in three days to discuss the finer details?" the man replied. "Yes, thank you." Alphonse bid the man goodbye and turned back to his brother.

"Is there a reason you want, Serina to be in Risembool?" Al asked approaching his brother. "Serina lost all of her family besides Maria when she was thrown out of Amestris. It only seems fair that we take her to be part of our family." Edward's eyes never left the ground but Al agreed whole heartedly. The next day Edward and Alphonse made their way back to Risembool by train and walked down the old path to their secondary home where Winry and Granny weren't expecting them. Den saw Edward and Alphonse coming up the path and could sense their sadness traveling with them. Den whimpered and ran inside dragging Winry back out with him. "Den what are you…" Winry cut herself short upon seeing the brother trudge up the dirt path. She teared up her tears full of joy and embraced the brothers completely unaware of their tragic reappearance. "The last time you two were here I was sure you were gone forever. How did you get back?" She asked drawing back her tears. "A friend helped us." Al said somberly. "What's wrong? Why is it you guys came here in such low spirits?" Edward looked to her with downcast eyes. "We're here to arrange a funeral." Winry put a hand to her lips and Al answered the obvious question swirling in her head. "The friend we told you about, she didn't make it..."

Two days later the man they had arranged to meet came to the house to discuss the details of Serina's funeral and burial. Even though Winry had never met Serina she felt great sorrow for her death seeing as how she had been so close to the two boys she saw as her brothers. The funeral came and went quickly and before they knew it all the Elrics had of Serina was the necklace which Maria resided in. Alphonse always kept Maria close and wore her around his neck just as he had on the night they rescued Serina from the soldiers. Time passed and Serina's memory became more and more a nonexistent subject within the house.

Prologue

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A year had passed and the sound of the pulse keeper still rang in Edward's head as he walked among the grave stones in the Risembool cemetery. He visited his parent's graves along with those of Winry's parents' before reaching one not too far off from those of his family members. Edward greeted Serina in the usual way with a somber smile and an apology for everything that had happened.

Edward had just been promoted to Colonel and had requested one day to travel back to Risembool for personal reasons. Unbeknownst to him, a soldier was running up behind him. "Colonel Elric, Sir. I know you requested a day off but an emergency has come up." Edward turned away from the grave to address the soldier. "What's the problem?" "I received a message that said an intruder came into Eastern command and has been detained in your office. They need your advice on what to do with them." Hearing the soldier's report Edward began to walk out of the cemetery. "Why do they need me?" Edward asked with a sigh. "The intruder was disguised as you, Sir." Edward was taken aback by this but continue to walk. Edward began again.

"What else has been reported about this imposter?"

"Well from the call I received they said it was a girl about 17 years old, with brown hair and hazel green eyes. She resisted capture and had quite a temper from what I was told about her trying to fight off security. You brother was the one who signaled the alarm. Apparently he had come to check on you about something."

Ed knew Al had come to get him to visit Serina's grave together, it being the anniversary of her death but he had come alone instead.

"Did they get a name?" Edward asked as his final quarry.

"Well it hasn't been confirmed to be true but they believe her name is Serina."

To Be Continued in…

Worlds: Accidental Killer


End file.
